Teaming Up
by daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU
Summary: During a training session with Apollo and Aphrodite, Clarisse La Rue gets paired up with Drew Tanaka for a treasure hunt. Something bad's bound to happen. No romance, just in case you guys misinterpret this. This is my first story, so hope you like!
1. Chapter 1 Clarisse

**Teaming Up**

**By daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU**

* * *

**I don't own this book**

**I wish I owned Camp Half Blood**

**Sadly I do not**

* * *

**CLARISSE**

It was a Sunday afternoon at Camp Half Blood. In Cabin 5, the Ares cabin, cabin of the coolest god ever, I was supervising an awesome wrestling match between John and Harry. Harry was a big 16 year old kid who had the strength of Heracles and curly red hair. John was a small kid but a skilled fighter. He was like a ninja, minus the stupid costume. So basically, it was an interesting match.

I was sitting in a lifeguard chair with pillows. It was a very comfy chair. It was the famous Ares cabin "ref" chair. It even has a drink holder. I got to be ref since I was the head counselor of the Ares Cabin. That's right, I'm that awesome. The Ares kids were cheering, and one kid was even videoing, David I think. He has an awesome YouTube account where he posts most of our fights.. I looked at the match. Harry was clearly winning but I didn't put it past John to make a comeback. It's happened before.

"Go John!" I yelled. John was one of my favorite campers 'cause of the time he snuck up on Jackson during capture the flag and knocked him out cold so we could claim the flag. I hate Percy Jackson. Dude thinks he's so great just 'cause he saved Olympus. I could've saved Olympus! Not my fault the stupid prophecy wasn't about me! Not my fault Ares isn't one of the "Big Three." He should be. He's stronger than all of the other wimpy gods.

Harry glared at me. "You're the ref!" he shouted. "You can't take sides!" I glared at him. How dare he yell at me!

"I just did loser, so shut up and get back to fighting!" I yelled. Harry glared at me one last time and in that short amount of came at him with a kick to the head! Bullseye! Harry went down! Hope he learned his lesson, focus on your opponent!

All the Ares kids swarmed John. He grinned and basked in the glory.* I patted John on the back and walked over the door. "Troop, fall in!" I ordered. The whole Ares cabin lined up. "Today we have a practice session with Apollo and Aphrodite!" The whole cabin groaned. Apollo and Aphrodite are the two most annoying, stuck up cabins in existence. That's probably because they have the most annoying, stuck up parents. I sighed. "Come on."

When we got to the training area, the Apollo kids were waiting. "You're late," sneered Will Solace. I glared at him. I hate Will Solace, he thinks he's so great at everything. He's not. Archery doesn't count.

"Not latest," I fired back. Will rolled his eyes and joined in on playing Hero Monster Poison** with the other Apollo kids. Apollo kids are stuck up jerks.

After waiting for about 15 minutes, the Aphrodite kids showed up. They wore designer sportswear in colors like turquoise and pink. Lots of Pink. I wanted to barf. Each girl had a unique hairdo. Buns and ponytails and braids were everywhere. I thought of my hair in a ponytail with a bandana. Way more appropiate.

"Oh, so we're all early!" smiled Drew Tanaka. I hate her too. She's such a stuck up snob! All of them are. All they care about are the hottest designs and boys. Bleh!

Will growled. "Okay," he started. It was Will's turn to lead the session. I hate it when Will gets to lead the session. "We're going to get into groups of two and go on a hunt."

"Hunt?" Drew interrupted. "Like Artemis?" Will sighed.

"We're going to go on a treasure hunt." The Aphrodite girls giggled and started talking about what treasure they were going to find. Treasure hunt? What are we, kids?

"This is a stupid idea!" I told Will. He glared daggers at me. I crossed my arms. Will didn't scare me.

"The group who finds the treasure gets to pick five campers to serve them for the next week," he finished. Everyone started chatting about this. I liked the idea. Five people serving me…

"But what if the people choose you and you don't want to serve them!" Drew said. Will sighed

"It's not optional," Will told her. Drew gasped. I rolled my eyes. What a Drama queen. I looked around at the Ares campers. Who would be a good partner? My eyes fell on John. Definitely!

"I will be picking the partners," Will said. I groaned along with everyone else. Stupid Will ruins all the fun!

"But that's unfair!" yelled Lacy.

"I won't be playing," Will explained.

"Oh!" murmered Lacy. Will started naming off pairs. I crossed my fingers. Put me with John! Put me with John.

Then Will came to me. He smiled. Put me with John! Put me with John! "Clarisse La Rue and Drew Tanaka!" I glared at him as Drew gasped.

"I can't be with her! She's a jerky brat!" Drew complained. She put her hands on her hips. What a drama queen! I am not a "jerky brat!" What is a "jerky brat?"

"You'll be sorry Solace," I whispered to him. Will gave me a 'well I'm quite enjoying this so ha!' smile. I growled.

"I got the Hephasteus kids to hook up a button inside the treasure box. When you win, press it and it will tell everyone in the forest to come back here. And the winner must bring the box!" Will explained.

"What if someone steals the box from you on the way back?" an Apollo kid asked.

"Sucks for you," shrugged Will. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he yelled. "There will be decoys in the forest so watch out. You may begin."

I walked over to Drew who had pulled makeup out of her purse and was reapplying it.

"Let's get this straight, princess," I started. Drew didn't take her eyes off herself. "I'm in charge so you do what I say, ok?"

"Sure hon," Drew said. "Is blue really my color? Or I do I look better in pink?"

This was going to be a long training session.

* * *

***I just heard Annabeth say that when Percy won something. I think it sounds cool. It sounds like basilisk. I beat a basilisk! I'm that awesome. **

**** A demigod game. Hero beats monster, monster beats poison, poison beats hero. **

* * *

**So what do you think of my first story? Tell me in your reviews! I know it's short but it will get longer! This is going to be a four-shot I think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Drew

**I wish that I was**

**Rick Riordan the awesome**

**But sadly I'm not**

* * *

**DREW**

I felt very tired. Who knew the daughter of Ares could run so fast?

"Slow down!" I gasped. Clarisse stopped and put her hands on her hips all sassy like, like something I would do.

"Problem princess?" she asked me. I glared at her and pulled out my lipstick and handheld mirror. I started applying the lipstick. I could tell that I needed another coat. Clarisse groaned.

"Not this again!" she complained. I glared at her.

"It's important to look good when you're competing*," I told her. She sighed. I looked at myself in the mirror. Any problems, no no no, wait! I screamed.

"What is it!" Clarisse yelled.

"A-a-aaaa…" I stammered. It was too bad to say. Too horrific! It was terrible! I real disaster! A disgrace to mankind! "A pimple!" I choked out. Clarisse growled.

"You screamed for that! Pimples are a part of life! I can't believe you you drama queen!" Clarisse yelled. "And anyway, I don't see anything!"

I glared at her. "Go sit down and don't bother me," I commanded, weaving charmspeak into my words. Clarisse obediently went and sat down on a rock. I smiled and returned to putting on my makeup. Oh, how I love my powers.

Then I heard a click. Then a swoosh. Then a scream.

I turned around and saw Clarisse trapped under a golden net. She glared at me. 'She snapped out of it fast,' I thought.

"If you ever use charmspeak on me again," Clarisse threatened. "I will hurt you so much you'll envy Kronos! Now get me out of here!"

I dashed over to Clarisse, but something fell out of my purse when I was halfway there. I dashed back to get it and Clarisse sighed.

"See, this is why you don't bring a purse on a mission!" Clarisse said. I frowned at her.

"This bag is designer! It goes everywhere with me!" I defended. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Just get me out, Princess."

I tugged. I pulled. I bit. Nothing worked.

"What, is this net made of celestial bronze or something?" I whined. Clarisse glared at me. And rolled her eyes.

"This must be one of Hephasteus' unbreakable nets!" she realized.

"Does that mean I can't get you out?" I asked.

"Unbreakable!" Clarisse exploded, "Key word!" I sighed. She's such a jerky brat!

"Well I guess I'll just have to go on without you!" I sadly (not really) said. Clarisse opened her mouth and glared at me with a face that read 'you wouldn't!'

"You wouldn't survive!" she told me. I turned to her and glared. Then I started walking away as Clarisse screamed and yelled for help. 'Oh well,' I thought. 'She was a loudmouth anyway.'

I didn't keep walking for long. Five hellhounds blocked my bath. I screamed. I hate monsters. Slowly they advanced. I backed away, getting closer and closer to Clarisse.

"What do I do!" I panicked.

"Get out your weapon!" She said. Oh yeah! My dagger! My purse!

I kept backing away while rumaging in my purse for my dagger. It was no where to be found.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Clarisse yelled.

"Sorry!" I cried back. "I think I left it on my nightstand!" Clarisse glared at me.

"Thier gonna attack!" She yelled. She was right! They got ready to jump on me! I screamed. The first one jumped on me. I screamed and swung my purse. Bam! I hit it right in the chest. It flew back and hit a tree. Clarisse cheered!

"Home run!" she cheered. I smiled, more confidently this time. Another one pounced on me. I closed my eyes and swung, praying to the god of baseball, whoever that is, to help me. I swung and, crack! The hellhound flew off.

"What do you have in that thing?" Clarisse asked. I grinned.

"Only the necesseties." The hellhounds seemed to have realized that the one on one attack wasn't working so they advanced as a group. I was sweating now which was really disgusting. I hate sweat. I also hate pimples.

"Any suggestions?" I asked Clarisse, sweating harder.

"Helicopter!" she yelled. Helicopter? What the, oh! I started spinning around. The hellhounds came closer and, Bang! The purse hit all three of them up up and away! I stopped. Whoa! I was dizzy.

"And the crowd goes wild!" cheered Clarisse. I smiled. I did it. Now, to get Clarisse out… I started pacing.

"How do we free you?" I asked.

"I don't know! If I knew, I would've told you!" Clarisse shot back. Hmm. We could... no. Or maybe… never. What if... impossible.

Then suddenly I tripped. "Ow!" I screamed. I looked at Clarisse to see if she was laughing. Wait, where did the net go.

"Yes!" Clarisse shouted. "Let's go!" I smiled.

* * *

***That's written on my makeup kit. A real quote. Next thing, you'll see it everywhere.**

* * *

**So what did you think? Good?** **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Clarisse

**I am not a boy**

**Artemis is very glad**

**this is a disclaim**

* * *

**CLARISSE**

"My feet hurt!" complained Drew. I glared at her. Of course she just had to wear high heels on this trip. Daughters of Aphrodite, ugh.

"Then walk on your hands!" I shot back. Drew glared at me.

"Then walk on your hands," she mocked. "What am I, a gymnast?" I glared at her. A gymnast would be way more helpful than an idiot daughter of Aphrodite.

"Look!" Drew yelled. "The treasure box!" I looked where she was pointing and, sure enough, she was right! There was the treasure box in all it's glory!

"Come on!" I told her, super excited. I couldn't wait to win! I wonder who I would pick to serve me. Will Solace? Definitely! I couldn't wait to make him scrub my feet! And maybe that Aphrodite girl, Lacy. She's always annoyed me. And then of course I could punish some of the Ares kids.

"I call opening it!" yelled Drew.

"Unfair!" I scowled at her.

"I spotted it!" she gloated.

"Whatever," I muttered and crossed my arms. Drew opened the box and sure enough, there was the button! She squealed and pressed it. I waited to hear a voice telling us to go back to base. But there was no voice. Instead there was a laugh. And then I saw it. A boulder 12 feet tall was rolling towards us.

Drew screamed.

"Run!" I yelled. No one needed to tell her twice. We took off with the boulder in hot pursuit. "Faster!" I gasped. Drew was falling behind me.

"Stupid shoes," she muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"This is what you get for wearing high heels to training!" She glared at me. We veered to the side, trying to lose it. It didn't work. The boulder just kept following us.

"It must be enchanted!" I gasped.

"Stupid magic!" yelled Drew. I looked around for a way of escape. We needed to get up, or get down. We needed a place where the boulder couldn't get to us.

"Drew, you distract it!" I ordered, "I've got a plan."

"Okay!" Drew screamed and headed off in one direction while I headed off in another. 'I need a tree,' I thought. 'Ares please help me find a good tree!'

Then I noticed a perfect climbing tree. It had plenty of bumps that could be used to climb on. "Thanks dad," I whispered as I started climbing. I hopped on a high branch that looked about as tall as the boulder.

"Drew!" I yelled as she ran by me, the boulder still chasing her. "Pass up your purse!"

"Why?" Drew asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't question your commander!" I yelled. Soon, a designer purse came sailing at me. Thankfully, It was the adjustable kind. I adjusted it so the strap was 3 feet long. I hoped Drew could jump high!

"Drew!" I yelled as she came running by. "Come close and jump!" She looked at me, dangling from the branch that was bending a bit to get me lower. Drew gasped and nodded. Hopefully that meant she understood my plan.

Drew made her way over and leaped! She barely grab her purse. I thought about pulling her up, but the boulder was in hot pursuit, so I swung her over to the side she just dodged the boulder. I got a pretty soft head bang though. Ow!

"Pull me up!" yelled Drew! I got back up on the branch and pulled her up while the boulder was confused. Soon we were both on the branch.

"Hey you loser boulder!" Drew taunted. "Can't get us now!" But then the unthinkable happened.

The boulder propelled itself into the air and soared toward us!

"Jump!" I yelled. We quickly unhooked ourselves from the branch and fell to the ground with a crack. Thankfully we landed on soft mud.

"Ow!" Drew wailed. I waded over to her.

"I think I broke my ankle!" Drew cried. I sighed. Then I let her lean on my shoulder as I waded out of the mud. Then I searched for a good walking stick.

"Here, use this," I told her as I handed her a good sturdy stick. She took it gratefully.

"I hate training," Drew mumbled. I sighed. We made our way ahead, still searching for the box. Then I heard footsteps.

"What is that noise!" Drew asked. I turned around and spotted ten scorpions.

"Don't make a sound," I whispered to Drew as we stood back to back.

Drew screamed.

I glared at her as the scorpions pounced. I quickly slashed with my spear. The first scorpion turned to dust. Drew swung her purse and knocked out the second one. The other eight formed a circle around us.

"We're surrounded!" gasped Drew.

"No dur!" I yelled. But secretly I was scared. These were real monsters. Do you know how embarrassing it is to die during training? Ares would be so ashamed.

"Clarisse, behind you!" Drew warned me. I quickly slashed and another scorpion disintegrated.

"Thanks," I muttered to Drew. "Look out!"

Drew swung her purse and two scorpions flew off. We were both breathing hard.

"Now I wish I didn't forget my dagger," Drew said.

"Aren't weapons helpful?" I said as I sliced a scorpion in half. Another scorpion attacked Drew. She was ready, but it was obviously ready too. As Drew swung her purse, the scorpion sliced it in half, causing the products to spill out and the bag to lose it's weight. Drew looked like she was going to scream.

"Do you know how much that costed!" yelled Drew. She picked up a hairbrush from her bag remains. Two more scorpions attacked, but Drew had them covered. She whacked them both with her pink cheetah hairbrush.

"Score one for Drew!" I yelled and speared another scorpion. Drew smiled.

"Score two for Drew, I saved your butt back there when you were trapped," She pointed out. I rolled my eyes and stabbed the last scorpion.

"Come on!" I said and started to go off to hunt for the treasure.

"Wait!" Drew screeched. "My makeup!" I rolled my eyes as she grabbed as much of her stuff as she possibly could and stuffed them in her pocket. I rolled my eyes.

"Take the hairbrush," I told her. "It might come in handy." Drew nodded and we ran off to go search for treasure.

* * *

**Good? Not good? I must know! Tell me in your reviews! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Drew

**Nope do not own it**

**I am not Rick Riordan**

**I'm not, Happy now?**

* * *

**DREW**

I was so bored! Searching for the treasure box was so annoying!

"You know we have to win right?" Clarisse asked me. I looked at her weirdly.

"Why?" I asked. Clarisse rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips like it was obvious.

"Just think, so many people hate you and me that we'll be likely to be chosen to slave," Clarisse pointed out. She was right! And I couldn't serve someone! I would hate it! And have you seen maid's costumes? Ugh! So ugly! I can not imagine myself in those terrifying, hideous, clothes!

"And they'd probably make me use my 'manners!" Clarisse whined with air quotes. "And we'd have to clean."

"Ugh!" I recoiled. Cleaning? That really is disgusting!

"Ugh is right!" agreed Clarisse.

"So let's agree to get the treasure," I said. We shook on it and continued hunting.

After about 5 minutes, we finally found it.

"There it is!" I squealed. Clarisse rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Come on!" she yelled and took off. We dashed over and saw…

A box. It was just a box.

"This isn't it," Clarisse muttered. "It must be a trap. The Apollo kids are artsy, and this is… boring."

I had to agree with her there. The box was ugly and dusty, definitely not something made by Apollo's offspring.

"We should still open it," I told Clarisse, "just in case." Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Be on your guard," she told me. I opened it up and found…

A button.

I gasped. Was it, the button? The one that led to victory? The button of awesomeness?

Or was it a trap? Like last time, with the giant rock? I crossed my fingers for the button of awesomeness.

"Press it!" Clarisse pressured. My finger hovered over the button. Press it or not press it? It was probably a trap. 99% chance. But I pressed it anyway.

_"Head back to Will,_" I heard in my ear. We had done it. We had won! Yes!

Clarisse and I high-fived and started running back to Will. Yes!

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_Clarisse and Drew did win. They ended up agreeing on picking Will and picked three people each. Clarisse picked Harry, Lacy and Ian (a hippie Apollo kid. Clarisse does hate peace!) Drew picked Maya (an Apollo girl with short blonde hair and green eyes) and Terrence (A hot Ares dude with shaggy black hair, cute blue eyes and bulging muscles.) She only picked them because she totally wanted them to get together. Her plan was to make them work together and hope to spur love! The other person she picked was an Ares kid, Oliver, who picked a fight with her once. Clarisse and Drew never actually became friends but they aren't enemies! That's the first step, at least. _

**_THE END_**

* * *

**I know it's short but at least you got it. Just enjoy it. Be glad that I completed the story.**


End file.
